Cosas de la vida
by purpleraxn
Summary: Muchas veces, en el día menos esperado, se nos da vuelta el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

[el mundo es un pañuelo cuando no has olvidado a alguien]

Era un invierno calmo, equilibrado y sin muchas lluvias. La gorra de lana le cubría los cabellos mientras caminaba debajo del nublado cielo de Londres, serpenteando entre edificios y calles, entre vidrieras y bocinas, gente hablando pero sin realmente escucharse.

Hacía unos veinte minutos había dejado a Fiona en una florería para que eligiera las más lindas, esas que combinaran a la perfección aquello que no iba a tener contra tiempos, aquello sin margen de error. E iba tan perfecto que comenzaba a asustarle, temiendo que un día después todo se desmoronara y supiera que había sido una mala idea.

Miró hacia arriba, el cielo combinaba su estado de ánimo ese día. Cerró los ojos un segundo, otro recuerdo – uno más en el día, uno más a la docena de la semana. Uno más desde hacía siete años.

Una cafetería pequeña pero pintoresca se alzaba en la esquina, los colores caoba del ventanal y la puerta le recordaron dolorosamente a ella, a ella y a su sonrisa, a ella y a su piel oliva y el candor natural de su cuerpo, a ella - poesía rebelde que se había escapado con cada palabra recitada de su historia que había llegado a punto final, autor y página siguiente.

Se quitó el gorro y decidió entrar, necesitaba un pequeño pero urgente respiro. La perfección podía esperar, al menos quince minutos de melancolía y arrepentimiento.

Cuando entró, el calor y el olor a café la envolvieron, sintiéndose como en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos. Ese día iba a llegar a los doce, no iba a ser necesaria la semana – y lo peor aún faltaba, pues que de uno hubiera pasado a doce había sido una falta de respeto a su amor propio y corazón roto, pero ahora sabía que serían más de quince recuerdos por día y que iba a consumirse, que aún faltaba imaginársela a su lado, viviendo esa perfección pero abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que no estaba y no iba a volver.

\- Buen día – la sonrisa de la pelirroja detrás de la barra le volvió a poner el mundo frente a las narices y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Buenas. Un café con leche, por favor – frunció los labios en una mueca de sonrisa.

Música que no conocía sonaba en el fondo, las pequeñas plantas de interior colgando de las paredes y los cuadros de algún desconocido con mucho talento decoraban el ambiente.

El vaso térmico se deslizó por la madera y levantó la vista.

\- Son £2,30.

Antes de que pudiera meter la mano en el bolsillo, el dinero se deslizó junto a ella y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con dos granos de café oscuros, de pestañas largas y muy expresivos.

\- Yo se lo pago – sonrió, tomando el vaso y mirándola directo a los ojos.

\- Hola…

\- Hola, Emma.

Tenía el cabello un poco largo y lacio, enmarcandole el rostro de nariz roja. Aún tenía la bufanda alrededor del cuello pero ya no llevaba chaqueta. ¿Arrugas? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Yo… vaya, no… no pensaba encontrarte de nuevo – rió entre feliz y nerviosa.

\- El mundo es un pañuelo – apretó los labios ahora con menos labial que años atrás y le entregó el café.

\- No era necesario.

\- Quise hacerlo. Una forma de reencuentro. ¿Nos sentamos un segundo o estás ocupada?

\- Yo…-solo estaba pensando en ti, nada del otro mundo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió- está bien.

La mesa quedaba junto a la ventana, al fondo del local. Una chaqueta negra y guantes ocupaban la silla y la mesa. Y después ella, ella ocupándole el espacio vital y haciéndole latir el corazón de nuevo. Ya no necesitaba el café para entrar en calor, la sangre ya se derramaba por sus venas como si un dique se hubiera roto, inundándola de vida y adrenalina de punta a punta.

Puso el vaso humeante frente a ella y metió las manos entre sus piernas. Regina seguia igual de hermosa, igual de fuerte, igual de serena. Le miró las arrugas junto a los ojos y se maravilló. ¿Habría ella también madurado? Quizás el verse al espejo solo de vez en cuando no le había permitido apreciar los pequeños y grandes cambios que había sufrido desde que había dejado a Regina. Si, se le notaban los años pero se lucían en ella de una manera espléndida.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?- fue la primera en hablar pues la morena se había contentado con observarla detenidamente, su cabeza sobre sus manos y una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

\- En siete años han pasado cosas, muchas, pero me ha ido bien. ¿Tu?

\- Digamos que no todo sale como siempre uno lo planea… pequeños errores y resbalones…-sonrió y golpeó las uñas en la madera- pero va sobre ruedas, supongo.

La mujer rubia parecía algo abatida y a Regina eso le tocó el corazón. Emma solía ser muy segura de sí misma, nunca le temblaba la voz al decir las cosas y ahora no podía hacer una respuesta decente.

Los ojos chocolates la estudiaron lentamente, descubriendo los pequeños cambios, intentando averiguar porqué se había vuelto tan débil.

\- ¿estás segura?

\- Si, si. Solo… es raro esto. Lo siento.

Emma tomó su celular y Regina entreabrió los labios al ver el anillo en su dedo brillar como un meteorito que automáticamente cayó sobre su corazón.

\- ¿te casas?- la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de pensarlo. Y se arrepintió.

La mirada de Emma se levantó como un animal asustado, las mejillas rojas y la culpa llenándole las pupilas.

\- Sí… de hecho… estaba viendo las flores… - rió y sacudió la cabeza, mirando el anillo y frunciendo las cejas.- es increíble.

\- ¿Puedo saber con quién?

\- Killian… ¿lo recuerdas? El del instituto.

\- Oh… si.- claro que se acordaba. Seguía cayéndole mal a pesar de que habían pasado casi veinte años.- Bien, pues… te felicito… de verdad – extendió la mano y tomó la pálida y suave que descansaba en la mesa, inmóvil.-Realmente te felicito.

\- Regina… ¿por qué me invitaste?

La morena sacudió la cabeza, acomodándose el flequillo y tomó aire profundamente. El paisaje afuera se dibujaba ondulado por el vidrio, el viento bailaba entre las copas de los árboles de hojas amarillas y el cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

\- ¿recuerdas que una vez me planteaste nuestro rompimiento – cosa que sucedió, y me preguntaste qué haría si te encontrase en la calle? No te respondí porque en aquel momento jamás pensé en ello, pero hoy se da esa situación Emma. Y ya ves qué hago – sonrió algo triste y la miró a los ojos, esos que brillaban más celestes que nunca. Algo dentro de ella seguía doliendo pero automáticamente sanaba al mirarla. Era un ciclo rápido que comenzó cuando vio el anillo pero parecía que llevase una eternidad sintiéndolo- hacer como que nada pasó, como que seguimos siendo amigas, como que todo está bien. Porque para mi lo está. Tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la respeté porque de nada me servía presionarte.

\- Regina…

\- No, déjame terminar – alejó su mano de la de ella y tragó saliva con dificultad-. No voy a negarte que el día que te pedí matrimonio y tú te negaste, me dolió y ver que ahora te casarás es… como un gran golpe en medio del estómago. Pero está bien porque ya no es sobre nosotras y mucho menos sobre mi, es todo sobre ti y solo… quiero que seas feliz.-volvió a tomarle la mano. Emma tenía la mirada aguada.- Pero créeme que nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que...

La puerta se abrió y Regina dejó de mirarla para después sonreír de forma enorme. Emma giró la cabeza y su corazón se encogió al ver a una mujer rubia abrigada hasta los bigotes entrar, de su mano iba un niño pequeño que hablaba para toda la cafetería.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- Allá atrás, cariño. Ven – le sonrió a la mujer tras el mostrador y se desató la bufanda mientras tiraba del pequeño que se echó a correr cuando estuvo unas mesas atrás.

\- ¡Ma!-gritó, tirándosele encima. Su cabecita castaña desapareciendo en el estómago de Regina.

Todo sucedía en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de Emma que no sentía ninguna parte del cuerpo en esos momentos. La mujer rubia saludó y después la vio acercarse a Regina y besarle las mejillas, apoyar una mano en su hombro y acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño.

Su boca quedó entreabierta, el corazón le latía a mil y una rabia sin sentido comenzaba a abrirse paso en ella.

Regina sonreía mientras le hablaba al niño y después levantaba la cabeza para hablarle a la otra mujer. Se estaba ahogando, necesitaba aire… necesitaba…

\- ¿Emma?¿estas bien?-su ceja se elevó y sus labios se fruncieron como ella recordaba.-¿quieres agua? Estas pálida.

\- No… estoy… bien – se lamió los labios y pestañeó rápidamente, dirigiendo su mirada al niño.

\- Soy una desubicada – dijo la otra mujer y se acercó a Emma-, soy Kristin – su mano enguantada fue recibida por Emma quien la apretó suavemente.

\- Cariño, dile hola a Emma.

\- ¿Eh?- su morro de confusión enterneció hasta la última célula de la rubia. Era la misma mueca de Regina.

\- Dile hola, me llamo Henry… ¿si recuerdas?

\- Ah… - sus ojos verdes brillaban fuertemente cuando giró y miró a Emma sobre el borde de la mesa que apenas alcanzaba.- hola, soy Henry y ella es mi mamá.

\- Hola Henry – sonrió todo lo grande que pudo y extendió su mano sobre la mesa, curvándose un poco. La manita del niño rodeó la suya y la sacudió con energía.

\- Tengo 4 años, ¿tu?

\- Henry eso no se pregunta…- la sonrisa de Regina era genuina.

\- Tengo treinta y seis.

\- Eso es mucho. ¿mami tú cuánto tienes?

\- Treinta y seis también – apoyó el codo en la mesa y el niño se metió entre sus piernas.

\- Tienen los mismos años.

\- Ajam.

\- Pero ella es mayor que tú, mamá.

\- Pequeño sabandija – Kristin rió y sacudió la cabeza -. A mi no me lo preguntes.

\- Está bien.- le guiño un ojo a la otra mujer y se acercó al oído de su madre.

\- Claro, ¿podrías acompañarlo?

\- Por supuesto – la mujer extendió la mano y el pequeño se paró junto a ella.-, con permiso.

Ambas los observaron alejarse hacia los servicios y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Regina giró la cabeza lentamente y miró a Emma quien seguía con los ojos puestos por donde los dos se fueron.

\- Es… hermoso – la rubia apretó los labios en una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es lo más hermoso que existe, sí.

\- Debe ser muy feliz con ustedes.

\- Kristin estuvo conmigo durante todo el embarazo que no fue nada fácil. Pero todo acabó bien, todo empezó y sigue bien.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y rebotaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

Emma quería llorar, quería llegar a su departamento y sentarse a llorar. Estaba más insegura que nunca y de golpe todo esto volvía a aparecer en su mundo y ella otra vez con su sonrisa y su corazón de oro…

Tomó aire de forma temblorosa.

\- Realmente lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Todo... Todo.

\- Lo que dije lo digo en serio…- se lamió los labios y la miró. – no lo sientas porque ya pasó. Solo quiero que sepas que eres la mejor persona que pude haber conocido y que contigo sentí las tan quemadas mariposas, esos murciélagos que no me dejaban dormir… fuiste los mejores años de mi vida, Emma. Me hubiera encantado que siguieras y que esto lo viviésemos juntas pero no se pudo, no se puede.

A Emma se le fruncieron los labios y las lagrimas cayeron solas, sus dedos jugando entre ellos sobre la mesa. El café totalmente frío. Una llamada perdida de su futuro esposo en la pantalla del teléfono en silencio. Quería vomitar.

\- Sé feliz, Emma. Cúmpleme ese deseo, por favor.

Antes de hacer un escándalo, ella tomó sus cosas de forma rápida y se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarle la frente a la morena que quedó petrificada. Su piel era caliente contra sus labios resecos, se quedó más tiempo que el necesitado y sollozó ahogadamente.

Una mano subió sobre la de Regina y la apretó para luego palmearla suavemente.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sé que hice, no sé ni que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Lo siento.

Una ráfaga rubia salió del café, nuevamente una exhalación de alegría se le fue a Regina, una de las pocas que le quedaban y el corazón se volvió a oscurecer.

Apretó los labios y suspiró, mirando el lugar vacío que Emma había dejado.

\- ¿estás bien?- la mano de Kristin cayó en su hombro y la sujetó.

\- Todo volverá a estar bien-pestañeó, alejando las lagrimas y la miró.-¿Dónde esta Henry?

\- Se quedó en los sofás de aquí al lado. Está mirando dibujos animados.

\- Voy a pedir dos cafés bien cargados y voy para allá.

Emma se secaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer a medida que avanzaba por la vereda. El cielo se había puesto oscuro, había más viento que antes y sus ojos se estaban empezando a irritar.

No, no la había superado. Verla no iba a ayudar en mucho y esas palabras la iban a perseguir por el resto de su vida. Tomó el anillo en su dedo y lo tiro a la calle mientras un sollozo escapaba de su garganta. Era una tonta. La soledad y el dolor la habían llevado a la rastras a Killian que no le movía nada, que no le generaba nada, que era nada pero que iba a estar para el resto de su vida si no se detenía. El tren de su vida iba a mil y no sabía de donde agarrarse para detenerlo. Quería gritar.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Ahí estás!- la voz de Killian y los pasos apresurados de Fiona llegaron desde atrás. Siguió caminando, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras en la otra aferraba el gorro y el móvil.-¡Emma!

\- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Qué quieres!?

Lo oyó correr y de golpe lo tuvo delante de ella, con los ojos azules confundidos al igual que su gesto. Le recorrió la cara con rabia y dejó caer más lágrimas.

\- ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pasa que quiero estar sola, eso pasa.

\- ¿Emma…?- la rubia se dejó caer contra su pecho y apoyó su frente contra su cuello.

\- Lo siento por ti también. Realmente lo siento. El anillo está en la calle. Soy una basura y realmente lo siento. – levantó la cabeza, los orbes azules que brillaban más que una piedra preciosa estaban irritados y tenia la nariz roja. – No me busques. Solo déjame. Cancelen todo, por favor.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento – le besó la mejilla y se alejó de él, sus piernas apenas la sostenían pero tenía que irse.

La vida le había vuelto a llevar la contra pero al menos esta vez le había evitado cometer el peor error de su vida. Se puso el gorro de nuevo y metió la mano en los bolsillos. Algún día sanaría, pero iba a tener que esperar.

Regina cargo a Henry al salir de la cafetería y miró hacia la derecha, encontrándose con un hombre recostado en una pared en el bloque siguiente, uno que se agarraba la cabeza mientras una joven al lado le hablaba. A lo lejos una figura ya casi indistinguible se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Suspiró y Kristin le rodeó el hombro con un brazo.

\- Creo que le ayudaste a abrir los ojos, Regina.

\- ¿tú crees?

\- Al menos así va a poder cumplir tu deseo.

\- ¿Estabas escuchando?

—-

¡Hola! Pues primero que nada, perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo. El colegio directamente no me dejaba vivir pero aquí tienen a su intento de escritora de vacaciones y oficialmente siendo alumna el ultimo año de bachillerato.

Ésta historia es media triste, pero échenle la culpa a Troye Sivan(?). En fin, espero que disfruten y el dejan el saber en los comentarios. Besitos y ahora si nos estaremos leyendo más seguido.


	2. Chapter 2

**[l'horloge qu'on recule quand l'automne revient, c'est l'éclat d'une rose au milieu du jardin]**

* * *

Regina se recogió el cabello y los mechones más cortos le cayeron sobre el rostro. Iban a ser cerca de diez meses desde que había visto a Emma y su perfume aún no se le iba de la nariz, su piel de sus manos… el calor de sus labios en su frente.

El papel frente a sus ojos seguía tal cual lo había dejado hacia una hora: muchas frases tachadas y verbos cambiados, oraciones inconclusas y muchos asteriscos con múltiples opciones para completarlas. Emma no salía de su cabeza - un remolino de bucles rubios revolviéndole las letras y los pensamientos; tampoco le dejaba tomar la pluma porque se volvía debilidad en sus muñecas y parecía que todo pesaba demasiado. Emma seguía en su sangre y se había vuelto en su contra, se volvió una enfermedad y era curioso que solo ella fuera - a su vez, la cura.

Se frotó las sienes y se quitó los lentes. Era suficiente por hoy.

\- ¿en serio vas a estar para siempre así? – la voz de Kristin rebotó en las paredes y Regina se hizo la tonta. – Sabes que está sola, sabes que lo dejó porque te vio a ti.

\- De la misma manera que sé que sigue siendo tan inmadura como antes – sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los azules y desvió la vista rápidamente.-. ¿sabes? Sólo olvídalo. No quiero volver a calarme los mismos consejos de siempre. – tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se puso de pie.

\- Regina… no has estado en paz desde entonces.

\- ¿alguna vez me viste en paz después de haberla dejado?-su ceja se elevó y sintió la hiel del dolor correr por su garganta. Quería llorar de nuevo.

\- No me gusta verte así – se descruzó de brazos y eliminó los metros separándolas. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la morena y ésta se dejó caer en ellos.-. ¿quieres salir en la noche? Belle podría cuidar de Henry, sabes que es una buena chica.

\- Preferiría que tú lo cuidaras. Tengo una convención de escritores en el centro a las siete. – movió su nariz por el cuello desnudo y suspiró.- Si no fueras amiga mía y si no tuvieras pareja, créeme que haría hasta lo imposible por enamorarme de ti.

\- Romeo, basta. Venga, vamos a tomar algo y te preparas para esta noche.-le besó la cabeza y rodeó su hombro con un brazo, alejándola de ella. Le dio un sacudón y Regina sonrió.- ¿es formal?

\- Sólo un poco.

\- Entonces tú irás sexy.

Emma miró el libro en su mano: tenía un mes para traducirlo completo. Un mes.

Un mes.

Dos meses… cinco… no, ocho… ¿ocho? No, no. Diez. Sí, diez casi once. ¿Llegaría a doce? Regina. ¿Llegaría Regina a su vida antes del año? Sacudió la cabeza. El libro, sí, el libro.

Robin se llevó por delante un cesto de papeles y el corazón de Emma se aceleró en su pecho.

\- Perdón, perdón… -se excusó el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del fondo. Dio vuelta y la miró a ella-. Tu padre quiere verte.

Emma rodó los ojos y guardó el libro en el bolso para después levantarse y, con un suspiro, dirigirse a la oficina de su padre. Iba a siendo un día muy tedioso.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Cariño, ven – le sonrió el hombre de arrugas delicadas y cabello dorado como el sol. Parecía que el tiempo no corría cuando se trataba de él.-. Tu madre me ha dicho que has estado prestándole muy poca atención al trabajo y…

\- Mira… no, no… no es necesario todo esto. ¿vale? – se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire.- sólo déjame a mi ritmo, voy a tenerlo todo listo antes de fin de mes.

\- Emma…

¿era sólo eso?

\- No. Tu padre quiere un abrazo – dijo con un morro y Emma sacudió la cabeza antes de alejarse de la puerta y abrazarlo. El verano, el mar y la aspereza de la arena contra sus rodillas al caer volvían a su piel cuando lo abrazaba. Era como una caracola.-. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho.

\- …¿no has dejado de pensar en ella? – preguntó después de unos segundos.

\- Siempre pones anestesia antes de agarrar las pinzas y arrancarme los pensamientos.

\- Aprendí con el tiempo.

\- Y no, no he dejado de hacerlo.

Regina le besó la frente a Henry y, prometiéndole volver todo lo temprano que pudiera, se marchó. El cielo estaba despejado y los tonos nocturnos ya empezaban a esparcirse en él, el frio no aminoraba y un golpe le dio fuerte en el corazón. Invierno y Emma. Sus manos desnudas enredadas mientras el calor de su cuerpo cubría el suyo como una manta. Un beso. La primera vez. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mano, pidiendo un taxi. Había decidido olvidarla pero era tan difícil.

 _ **Yo voy a creer en nosotras siempre.**_

Las luces del lugar eran cálidas y tenues, un escritor extranjero estaba hablando sobre algo que a ella le interesaba muy poco. Cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a beber, volviéndose pequeña en su asiento.

 _ **¿Cuánto dura una eternidad?**_ _, le había preguntado un día. Ella había levantado la cabeza y la había mirado por un segundo para después separar levemente los labios y responder en forma baja y suave:_ _ **¿alguna vez cuentas cuanto duran nuestros besos?**_

\- Alguien está teniendo un mal día – la voz baja de Zelena llegó a sus oídos, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó lo cerca que estaba. Se estaba asfixiando con tanta gente. Su cabeza no se detenía y quería echar a correr.

\- Algo así – miró el último trago de coñac en su vaso y frunció los labios.

\- Estás muy linda hoy.

\- ¿hoy? – elevó una ceja y sonrió de costado, su vista fija en el alcohol.

\- Bueno… más que nunca.

Regina la volvió a mirar por el rabillo y fijó su vista al frente por unos segundos al darse cuenta que los murmullos estaban volviéndose molestos. Zelena llevaba ahí meses, esperando, rechazando oportunidades… sólo por ella. Eso la hacía sentirse especial de algún modo. Se bebió el último trago y la miró.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿quieres salir de aquí?

\- Sólo hasta las ocho y media.

\- Tiempo suficiente – sonrió de lado y Regina le miró los labios.

Dejaron la sala lo más lento posible y Regina se apretó el abrigo, intentando escapar de la rara sensación que la cubría. Zelena la alcanzó en la entrada mientras se colocaba la bufanda de forma descuidada alrededor del cuello.

\- Bien. ¿para dónde?

\- Tal vez un café. El coñac me quedó en la garganta.

\- Bien, vamos – extendió una mano y simuló acomodarse la manga rápidamente. Regina supo que quiso tomarle la mano.

En silencio se encaminaron hacia la cafetería más próxima y vacía que encontraron y se ubicaron en el fondo con total tranquilidad. Zelena y su cabellera rojiza rápidamente atrajeron al camarero.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Dos cafés… - elevó una ceja y Regina sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su ensoñación.

\- Con leche para mí.

\- El mío sin.

El joven se retiró y Regina tomó una servilleta, doblándola con total cuidado. La falta de aire se volvía cada vez peor.

\- ¿me puedes contar que te pasa? Jamás te vi tan apagada en estos años.

\- Me prestas mucha atención.

\- Me gustas y lo sabes. No vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón – extendió la mano y le quitó la servilleta con delicadeza y tomando sus dedos fríos dentro de su palma caliente.

\- Eres bastante directa – Regina sonrió y la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran tan claros… un espejo. El calor en su mano era reconfortante y el aire pareció volver poco a poco a su pecho.-. No voy a atormentarte con problemas que ni siquiera son problemas.

\- Venga… - le apretó la mano y la morena suspiró.

\- El trabajo… nada me nace y tengo que cuidar de Henry y hay momentos en que siento que lo estoy haciendo mal… y luego todo me da vueltas.

El camarero volvió con las bebidas y ambas guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Regina soltó su mano con cuidado y envolvió la taza, buscando calor. Eran las ocho. El tráfico tras el hombro de la otra mujer parecía ir lento, como los minutos que corrían en el reloj de su vida. Porque allá afuera, el tiempo era normal pero para ella no se movían las manecillas.

\- ¿has pensado hablar con Cora? Sabes que no te dirá nada si necesitas un tiempo. Sólo aplazará la publicación del libro.

\- No quiero fallarle. Ha hecho demasiado por mí en los últimos diez años.

\- Regina, tus libros se venden como pan caliente. Sabes que esa va a ser la recompensa que ella reciba por darte unas semanas de descanso.

\- Quizás… voy a pensarlo un poco más.

\- ¿un poco más? Pensé que era la primera en darte la idea.

\- También pienso, sabes – una risa ligera escapó de su garganta y Zelena suspiró.

\- Vale, me cuentas.

\- Gracias, en serio. Por esto, por notar que algo pasa… por sacarme de ahí.

\- Zelena rió suavemente y revolvió el café - No hay nada que agradecer. En fin…

La conversación duró todo lo que sus manecillas tardaron en convertirse en media hora y Zelena insistió en pagar mientras se ponían de pie. La sensación de que el mundo se la iba a comer había desaparecido, los pies de la pelirroja habían capturado uno suyo debajo de la mesa y había acariciado su tobillo todo el tiempo. Una caricia tan comprometedora la había aliviado de una forma vulgar pero se sentía mejor y no le importaba.

\- ¿ya te he dicho que estás muy hermosa? Aunque siento que tienes frio – dijo la mujer mientras ponían un pie fuera del local. Regina suspiró y su aliento formó una pequeña nube que se disipó rápidamente.

\- El que cree que estás muy hermosa es el chico de ahí adentro – la morena sonrió y golpeó el piso con la punta de su pie.

\- ¿ah sí? – miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con el muchacho mirándola distraídamente.-. Pobre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es mi tipo – se encogió de hombros y esperó a la pregunta que le diera luz verde.

\- ¿cuál es tu tipo?

\- A mí me gustan al estilo Regina Mills – le tomó la mejilla suavemente y besó sus labios. La morena cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Tanto tiempo sin sentir el calor que un beso provocaba. Tanto tiempo sin la dulzura…

Zelena presionó un poco más y la sujetó con más fuerza mientras cogía su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Regina la recibió con anhelo, tomando de sus labios el café y un poco de atención, de deseo… algo. Cualquier cosa.

Emma tropezó con la rama de uno de los árboles que crecían majestuosos frente a los edificios y respiró de forma acelerada. La figurita pequeña y delicada de Regina se dibujaba bajo la luz de una cafetería, una mujer más alta y fina la tomaba en sus brazos y el beso se cortaba para dar lugar a un par de sonrisas tímidas y tontas.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa o tu niño se enojará.

\- ¿Por favor? – se lamió el labio inferior y volvió a sonreír. Su cuerpo entero se había vuelto una débil hoguera.

Las vio dirigirse hacia el borde de la acera y llamar a un taxi. El corazón le golpeaba de forma espeluznante contra las costillas. Dolía y mucho.

 _ **…¿no has dejado de pensar en ella?**_

Apresuró el paso, su mirada dirigida solamente a Regina. La flecha se dirigía al blanco. Alguien le chocó el hombro y la mochila se le cayó. Flecha desviada. Regina abrió la puerta del taxi y entró, la pelirroja tras ella. La flecha cayó al suelo y el corazón de Emma también.

\- Disculpa… se te cayó… - una mano le tocó el hombro. El taxi volvió a salir y pasó frente a ella. No vio el interior.- Oye…

\- ¿eh?- las lágrimas le cristalizaron los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.-Ah… sí, gracias.

El joven metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se alejó. El taxi se detuvo en el semáforo de la esquina siguiente. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando fue a ella?

Tomó el celular de forma rápida de su bolsillo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. La voz se le quebró y marcó el número de su padre.

\- _¿cariño?_

\- ¿estás en la casa?

- _¿Por qué estás llorando?_

\- Sólo dime si estás.

\- _Sí, pero…_

Emma cortó y se secó las lágrimas mientras se acercaba al borde de la acera. Necesitaba ayuda o alguien que la abrazara mientras lloraba. Cualquiera de las dos funcionaría.

Regina bajó después de Zelena y la pelirroja le dijo al conductor que esperase unos minutos. Se dirigieron al portal y la morena giró sobre sus talones con la llave en la mano.

\- Mira… -cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras tomaba aire – no sé qué pasó allí pero… me gustó… y…

\- Sh… ¿lo vas a arruinar? – Regina sonrió y fue ella quien la besó esta vez.

\- Buenas noches y gracias.

\- Buenas noches.

Emma cerró la puerta de su antiguo hogar mientras tiraba la mochila y los brazos de David la envolvían rápidamente cuando alcanzó la sala.

\- ¿por qué hago todo mal? ¿por qué dejé escapar lo más hermoso que he conocido en toda mi vida? – sus ojos irritados se dirigieron a su padre y éste sólo atinó a besarle la frente.

\- Cariño… no… no sé qué pasó pero respira.

\- Alguien más está besándola, alguien más la hace sonreír como si viera un eterno amanecer, alguien más le toma la mano y la hace volar, papá. Y ese alguien no soy yo – chilló, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

\- Lo siento, Emma. – cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su coronilla, dejando en libertad las lágrimas que las palabras de su hija trajeron a la vida.

Regina puso el reproductor en aleatorio mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas limpio. Las palabras se dibujaban en la tinta con total nitidez y naturalidad, con sentimiento… con ganas e inspiración. Zelena había estado dando vueltas las últimas semanas, haciéndola sonreír y olvidarse de Emma. Casi ya no dolía mencionarla de vez en cuando o acordarse de ella. Y no sabía si era porque se estaba metiendo hasta las trancas con la pelirroja o simplemente se estaba engañando a sí misma. Lo cierto era que ya no despertaba creyendo que el perfume de Emma estaba allí porque la rubia estaba junto a ella. Ahora despertaba pensando en rizos rojizos y ojos juguetones – era eso o los gritos de Henry mientras saltaba en su cama. Esos días eran definitivamente los mejores.

"...

 _Me ha sonreído con la fuerza de un millón de estrellas, ha hecho que acepte una cita con ella, una cita eterna, para toda la vida. Pasan horas de su lejanía y me siento vacía, me falta una parte. Ha calado profundo._

 _A veces siento que me quiere confesar algo, y se llena de miedo, se retrae, y yo quiero que su boca explote en palabras que sé, muy a mi pesar, no expresarían ni la mitad de lo que veo en su mirada cuando está cerca de mí. Enseñarle el universo quizás fuese un regalo perfecto, tomarle la mano y pasear por los anillos de Saturno hasta quedar mareadas, y besarnos, flotando en la inmensidad._ "

Regina dejó el bloc después de tres hojas y media, la sonrisa en sus labios era de pura satisfacción. Henry seguía dormido y las canciones en su celular se deslizaban una tras otra como una dulce caricia.

Una voz dulce y suave, que podría llevarte a un trance profundo le llamó la atención.

 **la vie c'est toutes ces choses faite de petits riens.**  
 **le départ d'un ami, les saisons qui reviennent,**  
 **c'est une voix dans la nuit qui murmure je t'aime…**

Se lamió los labios y sacudió la cabeza. La imagen de Emma llegando a la estación de tren, totalmente empapada de fría lluvia otoñal, susurrándole te amo mientras sonreía se dibujó vívidamente frente a ella. ¿Cuántos años haría de eso? Porque parecía ayer cuando Regina había decidido tomarse un tiempo, creyendo que las cosas ya no marchaban bien, y había elegido irse y Emma no había aceptado aquella decisión y… tantas otras cosas. Ese había sido el punto más alto de su relación. Esos días, esas noches… _ese amor._

\- Creo que deberíamos arrancarte la memoria y esas canciones, Regina – dijo Kristin mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

\- ¿me puedes decir cuando me convenciste de tener mis llaves?

\- Es solo por la seguridad de Henry – se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella, deteniendo la reproducción-. ¿en serio compras esos álbumes?

\- ¿en serio te di permiso de que tengas una copia de mis llaves? ¿estaba ebria en ese momento? Porque otra razón no encuentro – cruzó los brazos y la rubia se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿dónde está Zelena?

\- Dijo que tenía trabajo hoy. A ella le encanta trabajar bajo presión en esa editorial, por Dios.

\- Todo lo contrario a ti. Me gusta.

Emma terminó de traducir la última oración del libro, sus ojos ardían y los cachetes dolían por haber bostezado más de quince veces en la última hora. Eran las tres de la mañana. Había traducido dos libros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No supo cuando el sol se fue y mucho menos cuándo habían dado las doce. Solo recordaba haber tomado una pequeña siesta en algún punto entre las dos y las siete, pero nada más. La frustración había salido por sus dedos de forma voraz, comiendo todas las palabras y párrafos de las obras. Sería mejor mandarlo por correo a revisión y luego irse a dormir. No pensaba poner un pie en la editorial en toda la semana.

Tecleó la dirección de correo y una vez cargados los documentos, los envió. Al cerrar la ventana de internet, sus ojos cayeron en la carpeta que había estado viendo horas antes. Vacaciones de hacía diez años. En una de las miniaturas se veía que Regina estaba en sus hombros mientras sostenía la bandera de Francia en su espalda cual capa de súper heroína. Y vaya que lo era. Abrió una al azar y se encontró con su sonrisa y un sorbete entre los dientes. La foto estaba borrosa pero la felicidad traspasaba la pantalla. Sí, realmente deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, los días borrarlos de un plumazo y empezar con ella de nuevo, encontrársela leyendo en el parque cercano a la editorial, con su visera y su refresco de manzana. Parecía una rosa recién florecida en aquel jardín de personas. Un libro traducido por ella en sus manos. Uno de los libros que más había amado traducir y del cual había cuidado todos los detalles. Regina había amado el libro, Emma la había amado a ella.

\- Emma… Emma… ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó al vacío antes de cerrar la ventana y levantarse.

* * *

 _Hi everybody! Bueno, creo que voy a terminar esto en un estilo de Escarlata. Sólo un capítulo más y nuestras hijas/madres van a encontrar un final a su historia. Por cierto, el tema de Zelena no pude evitarlo, me generan demasiado. ¡Que tengan buena noche, o buen día!_

 _\- dlrectedbylp_


End file.
